


Girlfriend

by Dongjunma (rememberziall)



Series: Girlfriend(s) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, fem!Junmyeon, fem!suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma
Summary: Chanhee loves the word Girlfriend... Chanhee loves her girlfriend... But she thinks what she loves more is the word that left her mouth in a sight right before she kisses the girl on the lips.“Junhee...”





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So, okaaay, my other fic here... Im writing a college fem Suyeol that i already talked on twitter and i'm really in love with them that i ande a short thing and im going to post here cause Im anxious and i'm sorry...I hope yall like them and like that... i love suyeol but never got to write... so.. yeha, im sorry for any mistakes cause i have no one to beta it... I probably said Chanhee and Junhee too much... sorry

When she arrives home Junhee is dancing in front of the TV, listening some song that she never had heard of but she is so sure that is some American thing that she is not used of. When she arrives home Junhee is shaking her waist in the rhythm of the three girls on TV, and she has to admit that the singers are pretty and she thinks she knows one of them, she is pretty sure of it. 

Junhee doesn’t notice her and She has to take advantage of it so she carefully put her things on the table, closes the door and picks her phone. Her girlfriend is so beautiful that she has to tape it, even if she doesn’t know which song she is jamming. 

The way her hair is flipping and the way the shirt – that Chanhee is sure is hers – is rolling up as she moves her waist and the hand that is not occupied is cupping her body, flipping her hair, moving along the song and the laugh she lets out her mouth is so beautiful. 

Chanhee is so in love. 

The song has changed and Chanhee is prepared to record everything. The older girl is now making poses and singing along with the girls on TV and Chanhee still doesn’t know why she is not a singer. She holds the control as her microphone, she flips her hair as she is on the music video and Chanhee thinks she is the most adorable human she ever seen. 

And now that she is looking at the TV she thinks she recognize one of the girls, but she is so much younger on the video that Chanhee wonders if its really her... But she can recognize this smile and this hair. 

“Oh my god this is Beyoncé!” The taller screams making the other one jump and let the control hit the floor. 

“Park Chanhee!” Junhee screams looking at her girlfriend making the one curls against herself and give a little smile at her small, adorable but terrifying girlfriend. "What the hell!” 

“Sorry babe.” She smiles and slowing making her way to his lovely girl. “I’m really sorry.” 

“When you arrived? I though you would arrive just at 6 pm not...” She looks at the clock right up the tv “at 6 pm... Oh, looks like I had lost the time.” She smiles at her tall babe. 

“I’m sorry, again.” The younger says holding her and kissing her forehead. 

After a minute of silence, and hear her out, she wants to be on silence cause nothing is better than be hugging her girlfriend, the one she really loves, but she is still looking at the TV and even if she knows its Beyoncé she needs to be sure of it and Junhee haven’t answer her so she has to ask again, right? 

“So, is she Beyoncé?” 

“Oh my goddess, Chan! Yeah, she is. Is that hard to say?” The older asks leaving the Park’s arms and looking at the TV. “They are Destiny Child, you know, the amazing girl group, the best of the world.” She explains as other Music Videos starts. “I can’t believe that you don’t know them. Where have you been all your life?” She asks turning to her girlfriend who still is staring at the tv. 

“Well, in Korea? Listening Korean songs, Korean groups?” Chanhee asks... As much as She loves the smaller, she never knows what's the correct answer, but this seems to be not the right one but not the wrong one too as she just rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen. 

“Are you going to sleep here?” Junhee asks as soon as Park enters the kitchen. 

The pink haired girl is setting the table for two and just now she realizes how well the food are smelling. 

“You know I’ll, I don’t know why are you asking.” Chanhee says walking to where the pans are urging to know what are they eating. “You made spaghetti.... Did you made spaghetti?” She turns to look at her girlfriends who is almost as pink as her hair. 

Girlfriend... She loves that word. Maybe she will get tattooed somewhere on her body. 

Chanhee loves her Girlfriend. 

“Yeah, do you have a problem with it?” She asks and Chanhee is sure that the she wants to say that it's not burnt like the last time, the seasoning is right too so Park just smiles and sits. “Are you not gonna serve yourself?” 

“Can you, my beautiful Queen, serve you beloved slave? Just this once?” Chanhee asks, betting her eyelashes, looking so cute that she knows the older will do everything to her and she doesn’t even has to pout. 

“No.” 

Okay, maybe she has to pout after all. 

“Please, Jun! Just this once. I’m tired.”Chanhee begs, pouts, almost cries and everything that she gets is a buff and the plate full in front of her. 

She loves her girlfriend so much. 

 

The food is delicious and Chanhee says it every time she puts a spoonful on her mouth. She can’t believe that her girlfriend finally cooked something worth eating that is not sandwich. 

When they finish eating everything, she does the dishes as fast as she could while Junhee is putting the movies on Tv. Oh, how much Chanhee loves to come to his girlfriend’s home, to hug her while watching any movies... How she loves her girlfriends. 

Chanhee doesn’t pay attention to the movie instead she keeps watching the oldest laugh, cry and scream at the tv and she is so lucky to have Junhee with her the she could almost cry, but she isn't doing that... She can’t cry. Her girlfriend doesn’t deserve tears, she deserves smiles, diamonds, hugs and a lot of love. 

“I love you.” She says in the middle of the movie, while Junhee mouth is full of popcorn, her cheeks full making her look like a squirrel, her eyes wide looking directly at her. “I love you so much.” She repeats, this time saying the much. Junhee has to know this. 

“Babe, you always say this.” Junhee says cleaning her mouth and laughing. “You always find the awkward moments to tell you love me.” 

“But you love me too, right?” Chanhee asks, almost doubting. 

“I love you more than anything, lovely.” 

Chanhee loves the word Girlfriend... Chanhee loves her girlfriend... But she thinks what she loves more is the word that left her mouth in a sight right before she kisses the girl on the lips. 

“Junhee...”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, hit me up on[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dongjunma)  
> or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dongjunma)  
> 


End file.
